We Are The Fallen Angels
by NotSoBarbie
Summary: Hai guyz! This is another one of my Black Veil Brides stories. This one is kinda different from all the other ones!
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys! Sorry I havent been updating! I have just been really busy with school and such. I was also recently sick so I've been UBER busy with make up work! Anyway, I hope you like this one! Its another FICTION story about Black Veil Brides! I also would love it if you read my other story that I am still working on! Its called "Saviour"! Also, dont forget to review and I LOVE getting messages and talking to you guys! You can also get me on Twitter BVBCookie ! Ok Im talking a lot so Imma gonna write my story now! Bai!

*At the concert*  
>{Violet's POV}<p>

"We scream! We shout! We are the Fallen Angels!" He held his hand out to the crowd. I didn't get to touch him but he looked right into my eyes. Almost as if he were looking into my soul. As I gazed back at his eyes I saw a flicker of something in them. It was as if I had met him before. I thought back to a few years ago. I had one friend. He was my best friend then, in high school, he left to follow his dreams and become famous in LA. His name was Andy. We were always the exact opposite in looks. Except for the way we dressed. He had striking blue eyes, like his mom. I had violet ones. He had black hair. I had naturally long platinum blonde hair. We both almost always had some extra color in our hair. He usually had red and I had blue. We both had snakebites but he often only wore one lip ring. We were both pale. People had often thought we were twins. It was understandable. He definatelt could have passed as my brother. My face was kind of like his except feminine. Sometimes we told people we were twins just to mess with them. Regardless, we had the same birthday, on the same year and everything. We had been with each other everyday since we were in diapers. That is, of course, until he moved to LA.

I knew who this guy on the stage was. Andy Biersack. My Andy. He held the microphone out to the crowd. While he was doing that he mouthed out the words to meet him by the tour bus after the meet and greet. The thing was, I had a major fan crush on CC so I was planning on going to the meet and greet anyway.

*Earlier that day*

Why was he taking so freaking long to reply? Its not like he's getting ready for a concert or something! Too bad he wouldn't tell me the name of his band. If he did I might of actually gone to one of his concerts. I didnt have time to wait for him to text back. I needed to get ready for the concert I was going to. I was just adding the finishing touches to my warpaint. I did my paint like a mix of the familiar looking singer and the awesome drummer. i couldnt quite place what it was but there was something oddly faniliar about Andy, the lead singer.

{Andys POV}

I quickly finished my make up for the concert. i was regretting not telling Violet the name of my band. We were in our home town. Cincinnati. She could have come to the concert then we could have hung out afterwards. She would have probably been all for it. Whatever its too late now. I walk onto stage to do soundcheck. The guys have already started. I cant get my mind off how much I miss my best friend. Maybe she'll end up here without me telling her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the messages and such you guyz! I wanna say thanks to KaylaMoshHarder and General of the BVB Army! Thanks for the messages and tweets! I made sure to make this chapter extra long because Im a horrible updater..You can find me on Twitter BVBCookie or email me at !

{Violet's POV}

*Meet + Greet*

"Why is this line so freaking long?" I thought to myself as I waited to meet the band. I was so excited to see my best friend's band. They are so successful, why wouldn't he tell me about them? I looked up and realized I was next in line to meet Jinxx.

"Hey Jinxx!"

"Hiya!"

"You dont recognize me, do you?"

"Er, no, sorry, I meet a lot of fans. Its hard to remember each person"

"Jinxx! I cant believe you dont remember me! I used to go to all of your band practices with Andy back when you guys lived here!"

"VIOLET?"

"JINXX?" We hugged and laughed but we had to move on because we were holding up the line.

"So how long are you guys gonna be in town?"

"Well, this is actually the last day of tour. We are gonna hide out here for a few months. Play it low profile."

"Really? Thats awesome! You guys can come over anytime ya want"

"Will do!" He said as I started having pretty much the same conversation with Jake and Ashley. I then moved on to CC and told him the story. He had been listening to us and was curious. I almost had a major fangirl moment. I need to stop doing that considering Im gonna be spending a lot more time with him. As I was moving closer towards Andy I noticed he seemed to get paler and paler until he was an even ghostlier white. Let's just say he wouldnt have needed the white make up he wears on stage.

"ANDY!"

"VIOLET!"

"I missed the fudge out of you!"

"I missed you too, Violet! I am so sorry I didnt tell you. I cant believe youre here!"

"You guys are my favorite band! I have no idea how I didnt realize you were my all time favorite singer!"

"Come around the table, Violet. You can just hangout with us while we finish this. Then, we can go out and get milkshakes or something!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

*After Meet + Greet*

"Ok, so where to?" Jinxx asked.

"ANDY PROMISED ME MILKSHAKES!" I screamed.

"MILKSHAKES IT IS THEN!" he screamed back.

"I have an idea" As he said that CC had a mischievious look in his eyes.

"Uh oh, I've seen that look, I know that look, I WORK with that look, and that, my friend, is a look." I was not digging what Jake had just said.

"Uh oh what? What kind of look is it?" 0

Andy sighed and said, "CC would like to play a game. One of us will ask another person a question, a third person has to guess the answer and if they get the answer wrong they have to take off something theyre wearing,"

"Sounds fun! But you are all dudes, isnt that kind of gay?"

"No, we already know everything about each other so, we have a small chance of losing. Unless the bottle lands on you."

"Can I invite a friend? She is obsessed with you guys and would die if I asked her to do this with us."

"Sure"

If I hadnt been looking at him I wouldnt have caught it, a hurt look in Andy's eyes.

"Friend? No offense but since when did we have any friends besides each other?"

"After you left me I was really sad and suicidal. She was too because she had been going through a lot. She saved me and I saved her. With the help of your music, of course." I said

"You have no idea what I went through when you left, Andy. With my parents just dying, having no family or friends, then you just going off to leave me, I thought I was gonna die."

"Im so sorry, Violet. I knew you were going through a tough time."

"Its OK just promise to never do that to me again!"

"Promise!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes pinky promise!" He said as we linked pinkies


	3. Sorry!

Hey guys! I havent updated in a super duper long time because I've been busy with school, relationships, mental hospitals, etc. PLUS, Im working on another story thats probably one of the best that Ive writtin, so far. Its called Split In Two. Some of it is already posted. Thanks for reading. Ill try to update this story soon! xoxo 


End file.
